


coffee break?

by 1224



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1224/pseuds/1224
Summary: uhhhh an au of 5x02 where it picks up from the coffee scene and it is not michael 😀
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	coffee break?

**Author's Note:**

> one shot???? i didn’t proofread or anything i just put my thoughts into words so you’re warned it’s not my best lol (smut is also not my main either)

“How about after I solve this case, I come over to your pla-” 

“-We don’t have to wait for the penthouse detective.” He said, cutting her off while his eyes darkened looking down right into hers.

Lucifer never realized he had such a tease wrapped around his finger. There was no way he was going to wait for this case to be over to see her completely breathless from being well fucked- he’s dying to know how much more beautiful she could be.

She smiled as she reached down to intertwine her fingers with his as she continued to lead them through the empty precinct. She’d turn her head swiftly in between steps as she looked back towards him eyeing him up and down, not even trying to look away from his hard cock underneath his pants. 

While she looked back at him and smiled, he couldn’t help but smile back and have his heart race even faster, 

everything was perfect about her. 

the way she walked, how her ponytail would swing left and right, how her bangs would bounce each step she’d take, the beauty mark underneath her eye, the smile she had, and the signature look she had in her eyes. 

he never dared to look at any sapphire gemstone the same ever since he met her.

he pushed open the door to an empty interrogation room and they walked in quietly before the door fully closed behind them. 

It was quiet at first but she broke the silence with a light giggle before they both looked at each other with admiration.

Lucifer took a step closer to her and before even properly looking at her lips, he had her completely pushed against the wall as she moaned when his tongue met hers.

She had her hand resting on his shoulder and waist, but the more his mouth synchronized with hers, and his hard cock grew and pressed deeper against her, she clawed onto his jacket and pulled him even closer while moaning into his mouth.

lucifer continued kissing her with his hand around her neck and the other around her waist pushing her closer. once she felt her arms wanting to wrap around his neck, he swiftly lifted her up past her blazer and held her ass as she wrapped her legs completely around him. The sudden motion caught her off guard as she let out a moan when she felt that his cock was perfectly aligned. 

It was killing them both and they were itching to get rid of the barrier between them.

He pushed her even closer and slowly started to grind against her while he left marks all around her neck. He was ravenous for her and didn’t care if anyone saw the aftermath of his work. 

Chloe whimpered and moaned caused by a mix of pain from him biting and sucking on her lips, leaving huge marks on her neck, and overall from how stimulated she was. The pain was unbearable as all she could do was tighten her grip harder with her legs and arms. She dug her hands into his hair and whined to him,

“Lucifer, don’t stop”

She felt him smile onto her shoulder as he let out a light laugh. 

He put her down as she looked up at him and his tall frame as he continued to remove their pants and their jackets they were wearing above. 

Once they were both gone, Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her waist in with hers and stole light and sweet kisses from one another. Different from what they were doing before. 

They stopped and looked at each other underneath the dim lights. Chloe noticed Lucifer looked a bit nervous but nodded to let him know that everything was okay. Speaking too soon, without hesitation, she let out a loud choked moan when Lucifer lifted her back up and pushed into into her without warning. 

He thrusted into her slow and steady at first letting her get used to his size. She pushed his chest to look down and she couldn’t help but moan at the sight. She grunted and giggled as she held his face and stole a few more kisses from him before he continued to fasten his pace. 

Lucifer continued to moan her name low and deep as it mixed with her calling out his name. She didn’t care if anyone heard anymore as she held him close. She felt so full and started to feel Lucifer close to finishing. 

Just as she thought it’d all be over, she moaned on the verge of finishing herself as he pulled her out and pushed her against the table in the room. 

He held her hands behind her back and continued to fuck her from the new and even deeper angle

“Lucifer” was all she could choke and scream out in between thrusts while he grabbed her ponytail and tugged at it to bring her back against his. 

Lucifer kissed her neck and replaced himself with his fingers. “Chloe is this okay?” “Yeah- Luci- Lucifer- keep going” all she could do was hold his head and choke out a reply as she was completely breathless and taken from the overwhelming feeling she’s gotten. The cold sensation from his ring didn’t help either. 

He flipped her and pushed her back against the table and thrusted a few more times mixed with open mouthed messy kisses as the last high pitched whine of his name sent them both over. 

She pulled him in by his collar and lazily shared kisses against the table while climbing down from their high as Lucifer kissed each bruise he left ever so lightly. 

They both eventually got dressed and Chloe seated herself back on the table as she fixed her ponytail. Lucifer stood in between her legs and pushed her bangs out of her face with one hand rested on top of hers as he then lifted her chin up towards him for a sweet, long kiss. 

“Lucifer can I still come over tonight?” She asked right after breaking the kiss with the man she loves, flushed, and with a smile on his face. 

“Definitely” He replied as he rubbed her hand “I’ll bring our favourite too- and no stewardess this time” 

Chloe laughed as she got her other shoe on as Lucifer held her hand out to get back up on her feet. 

They left the interrogation room and was relieved to see the precinct still empty and Ella still dozing off in her lab.

“Surprised you’re walking fine” Lucifer said with a giggle as he put his arm over her shoulder while they made their way to her desk

“Lucifer no-“ she laughed. “Fun’s over- stop being cocky now” she said as she held his hand that was hanging over her shoulder as she turned to give him a light kiss on the cheek. She couldn’t resist the angel that was now hers.


End file.
